


Brüderliebe

by ninamalfoy



Category: Karl May
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Surehand und Apanatschka sind zerstritten - wird Old Shatterhand herausfinden, warum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on March 26th, 2007.
> 
> I'm sorry, Karl May. And this is incest - if that offends you, what are you doing here?

"Aber warum?" fragte ich. "Ihr seid doch Brüder, Mr. Surehand - und nicht nur das, sondern Ihr habt euch auch nach langen Wirren und Kämpfen wiedergefunden! Und dennoch höre ich von uns nahestehenden Freunden, daß Ihr euch aus dem Wege geht, soweit es Euch möglich ist. Ich habe zuerst gedacht, daß eine Verwechslung vorliegt oder daß man mir einen Bären aufbinden wolle, aber nun da ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, ist da freilich kein Zweifel möglich. Weswegen habt Ihr euch denn so zerstritten, daß sogar Eure Mutter mir keine Auskunft darüber geben kann?"

Ich war nämlich gleich nach unserer Ankunft bei Kolma Puschi, oder Tehua Bender, gewesen und hatte mit ihr gesprochen. Sie kleidete sich noch immer nach Indianerart, aber nicht mehr in Männerkleidung, sondern in Squaw-Kleidern, fein gefertigt und verziert mit allerlei Pelzwerk und Lapislazuli-Perlen. Das schwarze Haar, so dem meines Winnetou gleichend, war im Nacken zu einem langen Zopf geflochten und fiel ihr weich über den Rücken.

Sie empfing mich ernst, aber herzlich und schon bald konnte ich ihr die Fragen stellen, die mir auf dem Herz brannten, nämlich, warum ich Old Surehand alleine angetroffen hatte, wo man mir doch gesagt hatte, daß Apanatschka auch dort sein würde - und richtig, als er, der Komantschenhäuptling, dann erschien, erhob sich Old Surehand vom Boden und verschwand, ohne daß jemand im Kreise ihn zurückgerufen hätte.

Apanatschka sagte nichts dazu, sondern begrüßte mich und Winnetou so herzlich wie er es immer tat und fortan wurde nur noch über die Dinge gesprochen, die wir erlebt hatten seit wir uns von der Bender-Familie getrennt hatten; die ganze Scene kam mir sehr merkwürdig vor, aber einen schnellen Blick mit Winnetou tauschend, beschloß ich, darüber zu schweigen, bis ich genauere Auskunft wußte. Denn daß zwei Blutsbrüder, die sogar miteinander gekämpft hatten und dann innige Freundschaft geschlossen hatten, bis man ihnen eröffnet hatte, daß sie Brüder waren - daß solche Menschen sich so entzweit hatten, konnten wir nicht glauben.

Ihre Mutter aber hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, als ich sie dahingehend befragte. "Mein Herz ist schwer, aber meine Söhne sind nicht mehr Kinder, die an meiner Schürze hängen; sie sind erwachsene Männer und ich kann mich nicht in ihr Leben mischen. Habe ich denn ein Recht dazu? Sie müssen das unter sich ausmachen; ich bin nur ihre Mutter und liebe sie sehr, aber kann sie nicht zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Ich kann Euch aber sagen, wann dies begonnen hat - es war einige Monate nach unserer Wiedervereinigung. Fred hatte sich von uns allen verabschiedet, um zu seinem Stamm zu reiten; denn obgleich er jetzt weiß, daß er einen weißen Vater hatte, ist er doch mit ganzem Herzen Indianer und so haben wir ihn mit den besten Wünschen gehen lassen. Leo war nicht beim Abschied dabei, aber Fred sagte mir, sie hätten schon miteinander gesprochen. So beließ ich es dabei, aber als dann die Zeit nahte, wo Fred zurückkehren würde, packte Leo seine Sachen in der Absicht, einen Ritt in die Appalachien zu machen. Er trug mir auf, seinen Bruder zu grüßen und ging dann.

Seitdem habe ich meine Söhne nur selten gesehen; Fred kommt öfter her um nach meiner Schwester zu sehen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Leo scheint immer zu wissen, wann sein Bruder hier ist und kommt nur Tage nach seiner Abreise hier an. Heute war das erste Mal, daß ich sie vereint sah, dies dauerte aber nur für eine kurze Begrüßung an und nun gehen sie sich wieder aus dem Weg." Der Schmerz in ihren schwarzen Augen war nicht zu übersehen, aber sie wendete ihren Kopf ab und stand auf und ich, nicht wissend, was ich erwidern könnte, verabschiedete mich. Hilfe wollte ich ihr nicht vorschnell versprechen, ohne Genaueres darüber, was zwischen den Brüdern vorgefallen war, zu erfahren. Nach Tehuas Erzählung dauerte das merkwürdige Benehmen der beiden Brüder, die in der Anfangszeit ihrer Bekanntschaft so eng miteinander verkehrten wie ich und Winnetou es thaten, nunmehr schon länger als zwei Jahre an.

Nun stand ich Leo Bender - Old Surehand - gegenüber und er blickte mich ernst an. Seine Augen glichen so sehr der seiner Mutter und seines Bruders Apanatschka, oder Fred Bender. Das lange braune Haar fiel glänzend über seinen Rücken hinab und er war größtenteils noch immer so gekleidet, wie ich ihn noch in Erinnerung hatte - obgleich wir hier in der Civilisation waren, hatte er sich noch nicht dazu bequemt, seine lederne Trapperkleidung mit einem Anzug oder dergleichen zu vertauschen. Daran erkennt man den echten Trapper, der weiß, daß etwas Unvorhergesehenes jeden Moment passieren könnte und sich so immer bereit hält und seine Zeit nicht mit unnützem Firlefanz und Tand vergeudet.

Als er immer noch nicht antwortete, legte ich ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter. "Mr. Surehand, wollt Ihr mir denn nicht sagen, was zwischen Euch und Eurem Bruder vorgefallen ist? Ich habe Euch immer als ehrlichen und gutherzigen Menschen gekannt, sollte ich mich in der Hinsicht etwa geirrt haben?" Ich gab meinen Worten einen warmen Tonfall und er schlug seine Augen nieder. Man konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

"Mr. Shatterhand, ich - ich habe Euch von ganzem Herzen lieb und würde euch jetzt auch ohne Vorbehalt Dinge anvertrauen, die ich sonst niemandem erzählen würde, glaubt mir dies -" und jetzt blickte er mich wieder an, "-aber dieses kann ich mit niemandem teilen. Ich muß es mit mir selbst abmachen und mit Gott, dem ich mein Schicksal willig in die Hände lege. Was zwischen meinem Bruder und mir vorgefallen ist, soll zwischen uns bleiben und ich bitte Euch, meinen Wunsch zu achten. Ich weiß, daß es auch der seinige ist."

Nach dieser ernsthaften Beteuerung wollte ich nicht weiter in ihn drängen, obgleich ich noch mehr denn je darauf brannte, den wahren Grund herauszufinden. Es konnte nichts Böses sein, denn das hätte kein Bruder vom anderen gelitten und am gestrigen Abend hatte ich keine Abscheu von Old Surehand oder Apanatschka beim Anblick des Bruders wahrgenommen. Nein, nichts dergleichen - es war eher eine stille Anerkennung der Gegenwart des anderen gewesen. Keine Worte hatten die beiden gewechselt und doch hatte es mir so geschienen, als ob sie genauso beredt mit den Augen sprechen konnten wie Winnetou und ich.

Ich sprach also von anderen Dingen mit Old Surehand, über seine nächste Unternehmung, bei der Winnetou und ich auch mitthun wollten, um seine Gedanken zu zerstreuen.

Spät am Abend legte sich Winnetou neben mich. Wir hatten das Angebot Tehua Benders angenommen, in ihrem Pueblo zu bleiben, aber wollten nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen, wo wir den schönen Sternenhimmel nicht sehen hätten können und hatten somit unser Lager nach draußen verlegt in den Garten.

"Hat mein weißer Bruder mit Surehand gesprochen?" fragte er leise.

Ich wandte mein Gesicht ihm zu und bejahte. "Das habe ich, aber er bat mich, nicht davon zu sprechen, denn es sei etwas zwischen seinem Bruder und ihm, etwas Geheimes, das kein anderer wissen dürfe außer ihnen. Kolma Puschi weiß auch nicht, was zwischen ihren Söhnen vorgefallen ist. Hat Winnetou denn von Apanatschka etwas erfahren?"

Ein feines Lächeln legte sich über seine männlich schönen Züge, die im Mondenlicht glänzten. "Uff! Er hat mir dasselbe gesagt wie sein Bruder meinem Blutsbruder. Ihn schmerzte es aber sehr, obgleich er bemüht war, es vor Winnetou zu verbergen."

Es mußte wahrlich etwas Großes sein, wenn sie es selbst nicht uns sagen konnten, uns, ihren Freunden, die wir ihnen so nahestanden wie sonst keine anderen Männer. Ich wußte, daß Winnetou das gleiche dachte wie ich und so fragte ich nur, "Wie wollen wir es anstellen?"

"Die Brüder schlafen heute im Pueblo bei ihrer Mutter, denn das Haus ist groß genug, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, falls es vonnöten sein sollte. Sie werden sich aber heute nacht sehen, denn die Bande einer solchen Brüderschaft schüttelt man nicht so leicht ab."

"Also schleichen wir uns an, um zu hören, was sie sich zu sagen haben," vollendete ich den Gedankengang Winnetous. "Old Surehand schläft im Zimmer über uns, aber ich glaube nicht, daß wir ihn jetzt dort finden."

"Mein Bruder Scharlih denkt so wie Winnetou," sagte der Apache. Wir erhoben uns von unserem Lager, nicht aber ohne Zuhilfenahme von Decken und Gepäck zwei Gestalten zu fabrizieren, die uns darstellen sollten, um den Anschein zu erwecken, wir würden tief und fest schlafen. Westmänner vom Kaliber Old Surehands und Apanatschkas sollte man nicht unterschätzen, besonders nicht nach den Unterredungen, die sie mit uns geführt hatten. Diese würden sie nur noch zu doppelter Vorsicht anregen, denn sie kannten uns ebenso gut und wußten, daß Winnetou und ich uns um sie sorgten. Sie würden sich also in Apanatschkas Zimmer zurückziehen, das zu der anderen Seite des Hauses herausging und von wo wir nichts hören würden, würden wir uns noch im Garten befinden.

Wir gelangten leicht in das Haus; es wurde des Nachts von zwei Vaqueros bewacht, beides Indianer von Stamme der Kanean-Komantschen, deren Häuptling Apanatschka war. Sie standen aber am Ausgang des Gartens, der den einzigen Zugang zum Haus bildete, so daß wir uns nicht um sie zu sorgen brauchten. Die beiden Schwestern schliefen in einem Zimmer am Anfang des Flures, wo Winnetou und ich äußerste Vorsicht beim Vorbeischleichen anwandten, um nicht von Tehua bemerkt zu werden. Denn obgleich sie eine Frau war, war sie auch für Jahrzehnte der geheimnisvolle Krieger Kolma Puschi gewesen, der wie ein Schatten verschwand und urplötzlich auftauchte, ohne daß man wußte, woher er kam, und der sich geschickt aus jeder Falle winden konnte. Danach kamen wir in die Küche, die an das Wohnzimmer anschloß, das nur mit den nötigsten Möbeln eingerichtet war, aber trotzdem sehr heimelig wirkte mit dem schweren gewirkten Wollteppich nach indianischer Art und den Pelzen an der Wand, die größtenteils von Old Surehands Jagden stammten. Der Flur führte dann noch an zwei weiteren Zimmern vorbei, die als Gästezimmer dienten. Eine Stiege führte in den oberen Stock, wo die zwei Zimmer der Brüder waren und wo sie sich auch aufhielten, wenn sie ihre Mutter und ihre Tante besuchten.

Die Stiege war alt und Winnetou schritt mir voran, wobei er darauf achtete, kein Knarren ertönen zu lassen. Er tastete jede Stufe mit seinen Fingerspitzen ab, wonach er dann vorsichtig die Zehenspitzen aufdrückte und langsam sein Gewicht verlagerte. Ich tat es ihm nach und so brauchten wir für den Aufstieg weit länger als wenn wir einfach hinaufgestiegen wären. Schließlich waren wir im oberen Stock angelangt, wobei wir aber noch einen schweren Vorhang aus Pelzen mit Bedacht beiseiteschieben mussten. Wir sahen kein Licht aus den jeweiligen Zimmern dringen, aber das wäre auch bei dem hellen, leicht bewölkten Sternenhimmel pure Verschwendung gewesen. Jeder Westmann läßt kein Licht unnötig brennen.

Beide Türen waren geschlossen, aber wir konnten schwache Geräusche aus Apanatschkas Zimmer hören, als wir uns ihm näherten. So hatten wir das Richtige geraten mit unserem Scharfsinn. Winnetou bedeutete mir, mein Gesicht an die Tür zu legen, wo er einen leichten Ritz erblickt hatte. Er selbst horchte am Boden nahe der Tür, wo eine fingerbreite Lücke sich befand.

Ich konnte zuerst nur schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen, aber als ich meinen Blick schärfte, konnte ich Old Surehand erkennen, der am Fenster stand und seinen Rücken uns zugewandt hatte. Apanatschka lag auf seinem Lager, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

"Mein Bruder weiß, daß es nicht anders geht," sagte Old Surehand leise. Ich mußte mich anstrengen, um ihn zu verstehen. "Wir haben darüber gesprochen und er weiß ebensogut wie ich, daß es der einzige Weg ist, um nicht Schande über uns zu bringen."

"Auch wenn es unser Verderben ist? Auch wenn es heißt, daß wir uns nie mehr sehen dürfen und können?" Apanatschka sprach leise, aber mit unterdrücktem Gefühl. "Überall, wo ich war, sah ich Old Surehand. Der Hauch eines frischen Windes erinnerte mich an meinen Bruder. Das Licht der Sonne auf dem Wasser ließ mich an ihn denken. Wenn ich weiße Männer sah, fragte ich mich sogleich, ob mein Bruder bei ihnen ist, obgleich mein Kopf wußte, daß dem nicht so sein konnte."

"Denkt mein Bruder, daß es mir nicht ebenso ging?" sagte Old Surehand. Er drehte sich um und blickte seinen Bruder an. "Alles, was ich auf meinen Reisen sah, erinnerte mich an ihn. Es machte mir fast unmöglich, klar zu denken, wenn meine Gedanken immer zu ihm flohen."

"So groß ist deine Liebe auch?" fragte der Häuptling, sich halb aufrichtend, Hoffnung in seiner Stimme erklingend.

"Wenn sie nicht noch größer ist," preßte Old Surehand hervor. "Sogar dies, so nah bei dir zu stehen -" er brach ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

"Warum quälen wir uns so?" sagte Apanatschka, die Leidenschaft sich Bahn brechend in seinem unterdrückten Flüstern. "Warum soll das nicht ein Zeichen des großen Manitou sein, so eine Liebe zwischen Blutsbrüdern hervorzubringen? Warum geben wir uns nicht ihr hin, anstatt uns zu umschleichen wie feindliche Wölfe, die ihr Gebiet verteidigen? Warum lasten wir Kummer und Sorge auf die Häupter unserer Lieben? Old Shatterhand sprach zu dir, ebenso Winnetou zu mir. Sie werden nicht eher ruhen, bis sie wissen, was uns bedrückt, denn sie sind unsere wahren Freunde. Und denke nur an unsere Mutter! Sie zeigt ihren Schmerz nicht, aber ich weiß, daß unser Verhalten sie ebenso bekümmert."

"Das alles habe ich mir auch gesagt, aber du weißt, was ich dir aus der Bibel, dem Buch der weißen Männer, erzählt habe: daß es eine Sünde ist, wenn zwei-"

"Sünde!" unterbrach der Komantsche seinen Bruder schnell, sogleich an sich haltend und horchend, ob sein Ausruf nicht doch die anderen Bewohner des Hauses aufgeweckt haben möge. Als dem nicht so war und alles ruhig schien, fuhr er fort, seine Augen bittend auf seinen Bruder zu richten: "Wie kann es so sein, wenn ich doch das Andenken an meinen Bruder so rein und heilig halte? Wenn mein Herz sich nach ihm sehnt ohne je zu ermüden? Kann das nicht ein Zeichen sein?"

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Glauben, Fred," flüsterte Old Surehand, die mächtige Figur in sich zusammensinkend. Soweit ich wußte, redeten sich die beiden nie mit ihrem Geburtsnamen an, sondern benutzten ihre gewohnten Namen, das war also etwas ganz Ungewohntes. Apanatschka stand auf, langsam und sich streckend wie eine große Katze, ohne das leiseste Geräusch zu verursachen. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei seinem Bruder und -

\- meine Feder sträubt sich fast, das dann Geschehene niederzuschreiben, aber jeder Schriftsteller steht in der Verpflichtung, alles geradeso zu berichten, wie es sich zugetragen hat, so daß er sich nicht Lügner schimpfen lassen muß. Und ich wäre der allerletzte, der dies täte, also fahre ich fort.

Die zwei Brüder waren gleich groß, obwohl Apanatschka zwei Jahre jünger war als Old Surehand. Sie umarmten sich fest, wobei Apanatschka sein Gesicht in der Halsgrube seines Bruders vergrub. Er flüsterte etwas, was ich nicht hören konnte, so gedämpft war es, und Old Surehands Arme drückten ihn fester als Antwort. In mir regte sich ein Wirrwarr von Gefühlen, denn obwohl so unschuldig und so liebevoll diese Umarmung war, war doch eine gewisse Nuance dabei, die mir nicht natürlich erschien. Und - da drehte Apanatschka seinen Kopf so, daß er seinen Bruder küßte. Es war nicht nur ein brüderlicher Kuß, hervorgebracht aus dem Überschwang von Glück oder Liebe, sondern es war auch - der Kuß eines Liebespaares, und ich schrak fast zusammen, als sich eine Hand über die meine legte.

Winnetou blickte mich an, halb aufgerichtet von seinem Posten am Boden, seine Augen weit geöffnet. Er nickte zum Ausgang hin, und, schnell die Lähmung abschüttelnd, richtete ich mich auf, dabei stets die größte Vorsicht walten lassend. Ich konnte noch den warmen Druck von Winnetous Hand auf meiner fühlen und sah vor meinem inneren Auge noch die Brüder Bender in ihrer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung - aber dann richtete ich meine Gedanken wieder auf unsere schnelle Entfernung aus dem Haus, ohne jedwedes Geräusch hervorzurufen.

Schließlich gelangten wir glücklich in den Garten; Tehua und Tokbela schliefen wohl noch und die Indianer-Vaqueros waren schon durch andere abgelöst worden, die beide augenscheinlich die Vortäuschung unserer Körper durch Deckenballen nicht bemerkt hatten. Aber das lag wohl auch zu einem gewissen Grade an der Ehrfurcht dieser Menschen vor uns, daß sie nicht aus reiner Neugier näher herantraten und die List dann wohl bemerkt hätten.

Wir legten uns wieder nieder, wissentlich die gleichen Positionen wie die geformten Körper vorher einnehmend, so daß es jedem unbedachten Auge scheinen müsste, als hätten wir uns nie entfernt. Der gestirnte Himmel dehnte sich über uns aus, so weit wie das Auge reicht, und die glitzernden Diamanten der Sterne, die den sammetenen Stoff des Himmels schmückten, sahen so weit und unerreichbar aus. Ihre kühle Schönheit that nichts dazu, die Erregtheit meiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu lindern, und ich wußte, daß es dem Häuptling der Apatschen ebenso gehen mußte.

Aber wie davon anfangen? Ich wußte, obgleich ich sonst so ein geübter Redner und Erzähler war, keine Worte, die ich vorbringen konnte, um meinen wirren Kopf zu ordnen.

"Mein Bruder Scharlih kann nicht schlafen. Er sorgt sich um seine Freunde."

Ich seufzte tief. Ja, das that ich, auch obgleich ich wußte, daß das, was sie taten, eine Sünde war, eine schlimme sogar. "Ja. Mein Bruder Winnetou liest meine Gedanken so gut als ob er sie denken würde."

"Können wir ihnen denn helfen?" fragte Winnetou. Er blickte mich an, ernst und fragend.

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte ich. "Es scheint so, als ob die Brüder es schon versucht haben; Kolma Puschi erzählte mir, daß es vor mehr als zwei Jahren begann. Sie müssen gewußt haben, daß das, was sie fühlten, unrecht war, und haben versucht, es soweit wie möglich zu vermeiden."

"Aber es war immer noch stärker als sie," vollendete Winnetou meine Darlegung.

Ich nickte. Wir hatten ja gesehen, wie stark die Gefühle der Brüder füreinander waren. Und diese würden auch fast sicher ihr Verderben sein. Was für ein Unglück - gerade hatten sie sich nach jahrelanger Suche nach ihren Wurzeln gefunden, und nun wurde ihnen wieder solch eine Prüfung auferlegt! Armer, armer Old Surehand - dem Mann war kein Moment Ruhe gegeben, sondern er wurde immerzu geprüft. Ich wünschte, es hätte einen andern Mann als ihn getroffen, denn ich hatte ihn herzlich lieb. Das gleiche galt auch für seinen Bruder, den Komantschenhäuptling.


	2. Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on LJ on March 30th, 2007.
> 
> I'm sorry, Karl May. And this is incest - if that offends you, what are you doing here?

"So sehr es mir leid tut um Old Surehand und Apanatschka, ich kann dies nicht gutheißen," sagte ich. "Old Surehand weiß ebensogut wie ich, daß die Bibel solches Tun verbietet. Und sie sind auch noch Brüder durch Familienbande, nicht alleine durch Blutfreundschaft!"

Winnetous Augen schienen im schwachen Sternenlicht unergründlich. "Der große gute Manitou, von dem mir mein Bruder so oft erzählt hat, er verbietet die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern?"

"Ja. Er untersagt Männern bei anderen Männern zu liegen als wären sie Frauen; dies steht auch unter hoher Strafe in Deutschland, wo ich herkomme. Hier in Amerika kann es nicht viel anders sein."

"Uff!" So viel lag in diesem kleinen Wörtlein. "Und doch tun sie nichts Unrechtmäßiges, sie betrügen keinen Menschen und fügen auch niemandem Leid zu. Alles ist alleine der übermäßigen Liebe, die sie füreinander empfinden, anzulasten."

"Mein Bruder Winnetou hat recht," sagte ich. "Allein diese Liebe ist unrechtmäßig und wider der Natur."

Winnetou sagte nichts darauf, sondern schloß nur die Augen, was aber für mich ebenso bezeichnend war als wenn er ein Urteil über sie ausgesprochen hätte, denn bei den Roten wurde, wenn ich nicht falsch unterrichtet war, diese Schande genauso unter Strafe gestellt wie in der westlichen Civilisation. Ich kannte meinen Blutsbruder wohl und wußte, daß er ungleich milder handelte in vielen Fällen als ein geborener Roter es thäte, was ich wohl zu einem guten Teile meinem Einfluß anzukreiden wußte, denn ich that ebenso und achtete immerzu darauf, die Waagen der Gerechtigkeit und Nachsicht im Ausgleich zu halten, wobei wohl die Schale der Nachsicht doch etwas schwerer wog mit einem Körnlein Nächstenliebe, das der liebe Gott hineingeworfen hatte.

Aber uns war solch eine ungeheure That noch nie untergekommen. Hätte es sich um eine ungleiche Liebe eines unserer Freunde zu einer weißen oder roten Frau gehandelt, aus standesgemäßen Gründen oder anderem, so hätten wir wohl das Unsere daran gethan, daß der Nachteil, gleich um was es sich gehandelt hätte, aufgehoben werden würde - und wenn dieses sich doch nach allen Mühen als unmöglich herausgestellt hätte, so wären wir doch zufriedengestellt gewesen dadurch, daß wir Abhilfe versucht hatten.

Aber bei einer solchen Konstellation konnten wir die Unrechtmäßigkeit der Liebe nicht in ihr Gegenteil verkehren; ja, wir mußten sie sogar am weiteren Fortbestehen hindern, so gut wir es vermochten, wenn wir unser Ehrgefühl nicht beschämen wollten. Es ging ja nicht nur um unsere moralischen, ja, sittlichen Gefühle, sondern wir mußten auch an unsere Freunde denken, die in ihrer Verblendung sich enger aneinander gebunden hatten als es Freunde oder gar Brüder wohl thäten würden.

"Mein Bruder mag sich nicht mehr sorgen," flüsterte Winnetou. "Der gute große Manitou wird ihm das Richtige eingeben, was er dann zu thun hat."

Das war Winnetou, wie er leibte und lebte. Er vertraute in einem Ausmaß auf die himmlischen Kräfte, welche uns leiteten, das mich zeitweise an eine gewisse Naivität gemahnte, aber ich mußte zugeben, daß er damit oft recht hatte - denn der gläubige Christ weiß, daß Gott ihn mit unsichtbarer Hand leitet und ihn gütig an die Hand nimmt, wenn er selbst in einer tiefen Dunkelheit tappt. Warum sollte ich es nicht auch in dieser delicaten Angelegenheit thun?

"Winnetou spricht wahr," erwiderte ich ebenso leise. Für einen kurzen Moment nur sah ich das Aufleuchten seiner Augen, und dann zog ein feines Lächeln über seine Züge, gerade noch zu erhaschen im Sternenlicht und ich schloß dann auch meine Augen, aber nicht ohne ein kurzes lautloses Stoßgebet nach oben zu richten.

***

Der nächste Morgen brach mit einem leichten Nieselregen an, wodurch ich geweckt wurde, was mir angesichts der wirren Träume, die mich in der Nacht geplagt hatten, gar nicht unlieb war. Winnetou und ich brachten unsere Decken in den Pueblo, um sie trockenzulegen.

Tehua Bender hatte schon den Tisch im Wohnzimmer gedeckt mit allem, was ihre Speisekammer hergab; das appetitliche Fleisch stammte von einem Büffel, das wohl einer ihrer Söhne geschossen haben mußte. Wir aßen reichlich und als wir beinahe das Mahl beendet hatten, hörten wir Schritte, die vom oberen Stockwerk herunterführten.

Winnetou und ich tauschten schnell Blicke; damit war alles geklärt. Wir würden die Brüder noch einmal zur Rede stellen und versuchen, weiter in sie zu dringen. Wir wußten, daß sie uns gebeten hatten, diese Angelegenheit ruhen zu lassen, aber wir konnten sie doch der sicheren Verdammnis nicht ruhig anheimgehen lassen; es war unsere Pflicht als ihre innigen Freunde und ebenso meine Pflicht als gläubiger Christ, sie zu erretten.

Es war Old Surehand, der als erster eintrat und uns herzlich begrüßte. Er schien äußerlich nicht verändert zu sein; dennoch schien es mir, als ob er innerlich gelöster, ja, erleichterter schien als gestern.

Wir drei unterhielten uns weiter über die geplante Unternehmung; Old Surehand sollte einen Treck von Siedlern zum Llano estacado geleiten und da Winnetou und ich unsern Freund Bloody-fox gerne wiedersehen wollten und unser Ziel auf derselben Strecke lag, so hatten wir gestern unsere Bereitschaft erklärt, uns ihm anzuschließen. Es waren auch tüchtige Ranger gemietet worden zum Schutze des Siedlerzuges, die nun in der Stadt im boarding-house untergekommen waren und der Abreise harrten.

Old Surehand wollte noch zu den Siedlern hinaus reiten, die ihr Lager in der Nähe aufgeschlagen hatten. Ich bot ihm an, ihn zu begleiten und mich vorzustellen; denn der meinige Name und der Winnetous würden sie noch zuversichtlicher stellen, die gefährliche Reise heilauf zu überstehen; auch kannte ich die Verhältnisse noch allzugut von unseren Escapaden dorthin und wäre somit imstande, etwaige diesbezügliche Sorgen zu zerstreuen. Er nahm mein Anerbieten freudig an und so bestiegen wir unsere Pferde.

Um nun das Gespräch schnell auf die delicate Angelegenheit zu bringen, denn dies war meine ursprüngliche Absicht gewesen, war es vonnöten, daß ich ihm gestehen mußte, daß Winnetou und ich dank unseres nächtlichen Anschleichens genug in Erfahrung bringen konnten, um den Schleier des Geheimnisses, der die beiden Brüder umgab, zu lüften.

"Mr. Surehand, Ihr wißt, daß ich Euch herzlich lieb habe und daß dies ebenso für Euren Bruder gilt?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

"Daran würde ich nie zweifeln, Mr. Shatterhand," sagte der hünenhafte Westmann. "Ihr habt Euch immer als ein wahrer, treuer Freund erwiesen und ich habe keinen Grund, anders von Euch zu denken."

Sein Blick ruhte auf mir, die dunklen Augen warm mit Anteilnahme. Ich nickte ihm lächelnd zu. "Es freut mich ungemein, dies zu hören. Nun aber muß ich Euch eine wohl nicht erfreuliche Mitteilung machen, denn -" und hier brach ich ab, denn wie das gestrig Gesehene in civilisirte Worte zu kleiden? Aber ich mußte das Begonnene auch beenden, wie es sich jedem Manne, der die eigene Ehre hochhält, ziemt. So fuhr ich fort: "Winnetou und ich konnten unsere Sorge um Euch beide nicht ruhen lassen und so haben wir uns gestern Nacht nach Apanatschkas Zimmer geschlichen und -"

Old Surehands Gesicht erbleichte, soweit ich das bei der Sonnenbräune und dem kurzgehaltenen Vollbart ersehen konnte und unterbrach mich heftig. "Ihr wart - Ihr habt uns belauscht?"

Ich mußte bejahen. "Wir thaten es nur aus Besorgnis um Euch; wir meinten nichts Böses dabei. Wir haben uns aber entfernt, als wir wußten, woran wir waren mit Euch."

Zu gerne hätte ich ihm die Hand gedrückt, um ihm zu versichern, daß trotzdessen wir doch seine Freunde waren und bleiben würden. Er starrte angespannt vor sich hin; Gefühle stritten um Vorherrschaft in seinem Gesicht, die Leichenblässe machte einer Errötung Platz. Schließlich fragte er stockend, "Was - wie lange wart Ihr droben? Was habt Ihr gehört?"

Die innige Freundschaft, die wir teilten, gebot es mir, ehrlich zu antworten, was ich dann auch that. "Wir sind nur solange geblieben, bis Ihr Euch umarmtet und küßtet; dann sind wir aus Anstand wieder nach drunten geschlichen. Aus eurer vorhergehenden Unterhaltung erfuhren wir die Wahrheit darüber, warum Ihr Eurem Bruder aus dem Weg geht."

Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, diese ungeheuerliche Liebe, der er und sein Bruder anheimgefallen waren. Natürlich war ich bewandert in den Schriften der Antike und wußte um die Knabenliebe, die von den alten Griechen verherrlicht wurde; auch war mir die Achillessaga geläufig und ebenso die Geschichte Alexanders des Großen. Doch heutigentags stand die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern, solchenfalls sie nicht nur eine reine platonische war, unter höchster Strafe, auch wurde diese in der Bibel von Sankt Peter selbst verdammt.

"So wißt Ihr es also," sagte Old Surehand, obgleich mehr zu sich selbst als denn zu mir, "dieses schreckliche Geheimnis!" Er hob seinen Blick zu mir empor und ich sah eine gewisse Geläutertheit in ihnen, wie man sie so oft bei reuigen Sündern sieht, wenn sie aus dem Beichtstuhl treten.

"Ihr habt mein herzlichstes Mitleid," erwiderte ich, "und wie sehr wünschte ich, ich wäre imstande, Euch zu helfen! Doch dies habt Ihr ja schon unternommen, wie wir hörten."

"Ja - doch hat es nichts geholfen," sagte Old Surehand. "Rein gar nichts; denn als ich ihn nach diesen langen Jahren wiedersah, war - nein, davon kann ich nicht zu Euch sprechen, den ich so achte!"

Unsere Pferde hatten ihren anfänglichen Trab zu einem gemütlichen Schritt verlangsamt und ich langte hinüber, um seine Schulter zu fassen und ihm Trost zu spenden. "Tut es doch, Mr. Surehand; denn ich kann ja sehen, wie sehr dies Euch beschwert! Vielleicht hilft es Euch, wenn Ihr Euch es von der Seele redet; auf jeden Fall sollte es Euch dann leichter werden. Und was meine Freundschaft - und ebenso die Winnetous - zu Euch anbelangt, so wird sie fortbestehen ohne die geringste Änderung, seid also unbesorgt darüber."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zügelte sein Pferd, was meines auch als Hinweis auffaßte und ebenfalls stehenblieb. "Ihr verachtet mich nicht? Und wollt gar als eine Art Beichtvater dienen?" Dies stieß er ungläubig hervor, wobei er dem Wort 'Beichtvater' allerdings einen leicht ironischen Anstrich gab.

Ich erwiderte diese Fragen nur mit einem ernsten Nicken. "Ich beliebe nicht in solchen Dingen zu scherzen, Mr. Surehand - besonders nicht, wenn die Betroffenen in meinem intimsten Freundeskreis zu finden sind. Denn was wäre ich für ein Mensch, wenn ich ihnen die allergeringste Hilfe und Anteilnahme versagen würde!"

"Entschuldigt, Mr. Shatterhand. Nur - ist dies wirklich Euer tiefster Ernst? Und Ihr werdet dies genauso für Euch bewahren, wie ich es bisher that?" Er blickte mich forschend an, offensichtlich das tiefe Vertrauen zwischen uns auf den Prüfstein stellend.

"Das ist es, Mr. Surehand, und ich biete Euch hier meine Hand im Versprechen, es keinem anderen weiterzusagen, was Ihr mir anvertraut!" Mit diesen Worten reichte ich ihm meine Hand, die er geschwind umschloß mit der seinigen, ein fester Druck. "Habt Dank, Mr. Shatterhand! Nun ist es mir ja schon etwas leichter ums Herz, obwohl ich noch gar nichts erzählt habe. Doch - sollten wir uns nicht erst einen Ort suchen, wo wir ungestört sein werden? Meine Erzählung wird wohl doch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, denke ich."

"Da habt Ihr recht; so hoch zu Pferde hier in der Prärie wäre ein anderer Ort mir entschieden lieber. Kennt Ihr Euch hier denn aus?" Old Surehand nickte und deutete nach links, wo ein kleines Wäldchen sich in einer leichten Talsenke erhob. Hier in der Ebene fiel wohl nicht reichlich Wasser, aber dort hatte es sich sammeln und eine etwas kräftigere Begrünung hervorbringen können. "Dort giebt es genügend saftiges Gras und auch Kräuter für unsere Pferde; wollt Ihr mit mir hinreiten, Mr. Shatterhand?"

Ich bejahte und so trabten wir auf das Wäldchen zu. Der Besuch bei den Siedlern konnte getrost noch um einige wenige Stunden aufgeschoben werden; jedenfalls schien mir das Herzeleid meines Freundes wichtiger. Wir brauchten unsere Pferde nicht anzuhobbeln, da mein Hatatitla mir nie von der Seite wich wie ein treuer Hund und Old Surehands Pferd, das ebenfalls indianische Dressur hatte, war von ähnlich edler Gesinnung.

Der weiche, moosbewachsene Boden war bequem genug, aber ein echter Westmann wäre auch mit einem steinernen Lager zufrieden gewesen. Wir legten unsere Waffen griffbereit neben uns und dann begann Old Surehand, nachdem er sich einigemal geräuspert hatte, mit seiner Erzählung.


End file.
